Box of Kittens
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Series of Oneshots.Chp.3:Ryoma used to think that Ponta could do anything. But over the years he found out there were things it could do there, things it couldn't do, and things that actually worked better than Ponta. Some sprinkled in Ryosaku
1. Kittens

A one-shot about Ryoma and Sakuno finding a box of kittens and what they decide to do with them. Bits of Ryosaku fluff.

* * *

><p>"Mou," Sakuno muttered feeling the drops of rain on her skin. She sighed peeking up ahead to see Ryoma a few steps in front of her completely unaffected. Since when was he affected by anything? Oh well, she supposed she couldn't be complaining. For awhile now they had walked home with each other, he wasn't really walking with her or necessarily to her house. Her house just happened to be on the way to his path home, but it still felt like they were walking together.<p>

"Meow." Ryoma and Sakuno blinked, they looked around at each other with confusion.

"Did you-"

"Meow!" this time the sound came with several more following. Ryoma frowned and looked around trying to locate where the sounds were coming from. That is when he noticed the rain soaked box hidden in a nearby alley. As he got closer he noticed several moving creatures inside.

"Oh my, kittens." Sakuno exclaimed looking at the cute little animals with delight. The kittens all meowed happily at finally getting noticed. Sakuno placed a hand inside, petting some of their soft coats of fur. Her eyes shined, "They are all so cute."

Ryoma seemed very surprised and he warily lifted a hand inside only to be greeted with playfully paws against his skin. He couldn't stop the smile on his face, he had always loved cats. But it had been a while since he saw kittens, he was too arrogant and full of himself to admit they were cute. But they did make him happy in a weird way. He lifted one of them up, one that was completely brown. It pawed his cap, meowing with interest.

"...8...9...10, there are ten of these guys in here." Sakuno stated before glancing up at Ryoma who still had on a small smile. He put the kitten back before giving her a serious look.

"These aren't all the same breed, so I doubt it was a litter. I think someone abandoned them."Sakuno looked at all of them sadly. She wanted to take them home more than anything, but her grandma would literally kill her if she brought in a box filled with food sucking creatures. She felt guilty about it, Sakuno tried wracking her head for ideas.

"We can't just leave them." Ryoma said not taking his eyes away from the kittens.

"There is an animal center..." Sakuno said looking up at him uncertainly. Without saying another word he picked up the box carefully closing it to prevent rain from wetting the kittens while at the same time allowing them to breathe. He then turned around and continued walking down the street with Sakuno hot on his heels albeit a bit perplexed.

"Ano, Ryoma-kun?" she asked unsurely, "Do you know even know where the adoption center is?"

"Do you?"

"I think its supposed to be-"

"Directions from Ryuzaki?" he questioned impassively and with that Sakuno blushed and shut her mouth, he was right there was a better chance of him finding the way then her leading them there. They walked in silence; Sakuno kept trying to look inside the box hoping that the kittens were all right in there. She was surprised when, through a hole near the top, a kitten stuck his head out meowing.

"Huh?" before she knew what was going on he tried getting out of the box, Sakuno squealed and grabbed the kitten before he fell. Ryoma stopped and looked down to see Sakuno sprawled on the wet ground holding up the kitten from harm. "Ow," she mumbled sitting up and looking at the kitten. It looked at her almost bored; she sighed and got up to put the kitten back in the box. Sakuno blinked as the kitten didn't come off her hand, "Ah..." she shook her hand a little but the kitten wouldn't budge. It arrogantly looked up at her, its paws clinging on to her hand.

"I don't think he wants to come off." she whispered as the kitten proceeded to get comfortable under touch.

"Kind of stubborn." Ryoma said coolly. Sakuno eventually smiled stroking the silky black fur; she couldn't help but think of who the little kitten reminded her. She looked up at Ryoma giggling softly at his slightly confused look. "What?" he mumbled, but she just cuddled the baby animal closer to her. Ryoma sighed as it seemed obvious she wasn't going to be putting the kitten with the rest in the box. He continued forward watching with a side glance at the girl following behind him who was radiating a happy glow, Ryoma smirked to himself.

"You can keep that one if you want." he said simply glancing back just to see her face brighten at the statement.

"I'll ask my grandma, I hope she says yes." she gently squeezed the kitten happily, before looking back up smiling sincerely at Ryoma who froze when he saw her "Thank you Ryoma-kun."

"Hn." he replied stiffly. They continued walking in silence until suddenly the rain that had been pouring, slowly but surely started letting up.

"Finally," Ryoma said before lifting up the flaps on the box to allow the kittens to breathe easier. Happy mews filled the area and Sakuno leaned over smiling at all of them. She glanced up to see Ryoma's reaction only to see his gaze had drifted far away. She tried following it to see him starring at someone apparently jogging in the distance. "That's..." he trailed off as he was hit with inspiration as the person started getting closer.

"Wait here," Ryoma said quickly he placed the box down before grabbing one of the kittens, a grey one with black stripes all over.

"R-Ryoma-" but he just gave her a quick, knowing look and raced off towards the jogger. Her eyes widened as she realized who the jogger was.

"Kaidoh-senpai!" Ryoma cried out, the older boy blinked as he saw the freshmen racing towards him. Kaidoh was also surprised to see the little creature in his arms. Ryoma lifted up the kitten, a smirk on his face. Kaidoh looked at the kitten carefully, before sending a curious look back at Ryoma.

"I know you want it." Ryoma said in a taunting voice as amusement flickered in his golden eyes. Kaido scowled darkly at the boy. But the kitten suddenly meowed brightly at the Kaidoh and a softer look settled in on the second year's face. He lifted his hands towards the kitten before hesitating. Kaidoh turned to Ryoma stiffly.

"You won't...?"

"I promise." A smug look settled on Ryoma's features as Kaidoh stared hard at the adorable kitten mewing softly at him. Kaidoh then reached for it, Ryoma handing it over quickly. Kaidoh smiled as the kitten purred in content at his gentle petting's. Ryoma lowered his head and smirked before whipping around and turning back where he came from, his job was done.

"Thanks..." Kaidoh muttered begrudgingly behind him.

"Not a problem." he lifted his hand up in a lazy wave. Ryoma finally reached Sakuno who smiled at him warmly from his previous actions. He avoided eye contact and rather leaned down to check on the other kittens.

"I have an idea of what we can do with these guys." Ryoma muttered to himself as he looked down into the now sleepy faces of the kittens getting ready to curl against each other for a nap. He lifted the box back up motioning for Sakuno to follow him.

"I didn't know Kaidoh-senpai was so sensitive." Sakuno said when they were a few yards away from them. She was observing him playing with the kitten, a small smile forming on her lips at their interactions. Ryoma watched her, a slight frown on his features at her comment.

"I'm the one that saved a bunch of homeless kittens from rain." he replied trying to sound indifferent but instead coming out more as bitter. Sakuno looked up a little surprised at the comment before smiling and picking up her pace to catch up with him.

"That's right you did," she said brightly before readjusting the kitten in her own hands, "Ryoma-kun is really sweet. I didn't know you had such a soft spot." Sakuno added with a gentle smile. Ryoma didn't answer and his head lowered down enough so she couldn't see his face.

"Ano, sorry! I didn't mean to..." she stopped as she managed to catch the red spots on his cheeks. "Ryoma-kun! Are you alright, do you have a fever?" Sakuno asked startled with genuine concern.

"Let's just get home." he huffed indigently.

"Eh? B-But the kittens..."

"Like I said before, I have an idea." he said ending the conversation.

* * *

><p>*The next day*<p>

Ryoma sighed, "It's just a cat, senpai." he muttered rolling his eyes in the other direction. After getting home Ryoma and Sakuno decided to give away the kittens at the school the next day. He had just entered the locker room expecting to find one of the regulars, and sitting on one of the benches was Inui scribbling away. Ryoma had barely even got a word out when Inui noticed the kitten in his hands and even whipped out a brand new notebook to make observations. But it had already been twenty minutes, how could he write so much about a tiny kitten.

"Nothing is just as it seems Echizen." Inui said pausing in his notebook to look at the freshman, "For example your hat; is it simply a stylish device used to block out the sun's rays so you won't be distracted in tennis matches? Or is it really a personal object worn only to protect the raw, emotional side of your personality making it seem like you have a cool and indifferent exterior to the rest of the world when in reality you are actually a mess of powerful feelings ready to burst out?" Inui shrugged at the glare he was receiving, "We might never know, but it is important to make note of all possibilities." he finished, Ryoma blinked at the last statement.

"Wait you wrote that about me in there?" he asked pointing to the notebook, but Inui brushed him off reaching to finally hold the cat. He brought the kitten directly in front of his face making silent observations. The little kitten lifted up its paw cautiously towards the brim of his glasses; it meowed as if asking permission. Ryoma watched carefully as Inui seemed to be telepathically conversing with the baby animal. The kitten curiously started pawing the older boy's glasses before its sky blue eyes caught sight of the spiky hair on his head. Inui swiftly placed the kitten on his shoulder before whipping out his notebook and writing more observations. Ryoma couldn't help but smile as the kitten now took interest in the jersey it was placed on.

"A sense of curiosity that could rival mine..." Inui muttered out loud glancing briefly at the animal on his shoulder, "...unfortunately he can't make notes without opposable thumbs, although..."

"I'll just leave you two then." Ryoma interrupted adjusting the brim of his hat before turning to leave the room. The human, animal pair didn't seem to notice and continued on with each of their own observations. As Ryoma continued outside he checked on the other three kittens that he hid in the box. He tried thinking of where to hide them when he noticed a familiar tennis player walking over. Ryoma grabbed one of the kittens, it was white with black and orange splotches, and headed quickly over to his fellow regular.

Momo had started swinging his racquet for a short warm-up when he noticed the freshman walking up towards him. "Hey Echizen!" he waved.

"It doesn't have a home." Ryoma said then gave a pointed look back at the older boy, "You have a home."

"Just because I have a home doesn't mean that I should share it with that, that fuzz ball." Momo said glaring at the kitten. Ryoma frowned lifting up the kitten and looking at in carefully before giving Momo a strange look.

"What is your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just don't want it." Momo replied looking off in the other direction.

"Who can resist a kitten?" Ryoma asked placing the kitten near Momo's face. He jumped back falling to the ground. There was silence except for the occasional mew from the kitten. Suddenly a sinister smile slipped on Ryoma's lips and his brows rose with interest.

"Are you scared of the cat?"

"No..no! Stop looking at me like that!"

"What is so scary about a kitten?" Ryoma asked placing the kitten on the ground. Momo watched it warily before grabbing a stick to keep the kitten at bay. It meowed trying to get closer; Momo waved the stick trying to scare the little guy. Unfortunately the waving stick only seemed to get the kitten more excited. It watched in fascination trying to grab the stick with its paws only to have Momo throw the stick away. Ryoma watched the kitten chase after the stick before glancing back at Momo; the freshman shook his head with disappointment.

"Shut. Up." he growled before pointing at the kitten, "That thing has claws, I'm not having a living creature with sharp objects attached to it running in my house."

"Seriously?" Ryoma asked before gesturing to the kitten. It was currently trying to chase a butterfly.

"Alright so this one kitten, is...somewhat innocent." Momo said watching the kitten getting closer. A small smile started forming when the kitten gently rubbed against his arm. "...and kind of cute..."

"Then you'll take care of it." Ryoma stated, almost like a command.

"Wait, what?"

"See you Momo-senpai."

"Echizen!"

* * *

><p>It was official, Ryoma hated her. The brunette sighed wearily as she unconsciously fiddled with the strap over her shoulder. Sakuno should have already realized that Ryoma disliked her, what with him always ignoring her and never even attempting to talk whenever they were together. But she thought that maybe he at least tolerated her because even he didn't seem to mind her most of the time. But it now was especially clear that he wanted her gone, dead even. After all what else could she assume when he asked her to do this.<p>

Sakuno was interrupted from her thoughts and her slow walk to school as she heard a distinctive meow from her bag, another one followed and soon her bag was sounding like the inside of a animal adoption center. Before anyone else could notice she rushed away into a empty area. Looking around warily she opened the bag to the sight three kittens blinking up at her.

"I know it's not very comfortable guys," she said softly reaching out to brush the white colored one. The brown kitten with the white underside nudged the girl's hand also wanting some attention. The tan colored one licked her hand. Sakuno giggled petting all of the kittens with affection, "I'm so sorry, but if everything goes right today then you three will get new homes with wonderful owners." She sighed at their purrs, "I just hope I'll make it out alive.

She gave them a smile before carefully closing the bag so that there would be enough air to filter through to the animals. Sakuno then decided that she would finish the easy jobs first. As she made her way to the tennis courts she saw Kawamura standing off to the side watching the tennis club members practice. Sakuno smiled and walked over to the older boy, she had a feeling this would turn out well.

"Uh..excuse me Kawamura-senpai?" Sakuno started, the boy turned to her slightly surprised before smiling at her kindly.

"Ah, hello Ryuzaki-chan!" he replied before turning to her fully, "Is there something I can do for you?" Sakuno nervously shifted her weight looking at the pavement between her feet.

"A-Ano, I'm sorry to bother you." she felt weird about bringing this up suddenly to a senpai, but Ryoma did ask her. She sighed, she couldn't believe all the things she did to try and please that boy. "But, you see the other day we found some kittens and..." Sakuno took a deep breath and reached into her bag to scoop out the white furred kitten with the distinctive green eyes. The kitten meowed softly at the confused looking Kawamura.

"Uh..." she started watching his reaction carefully, "This little guy, kind of needs a home."

"It's a cat?" he said looking at the creature curiously. Kawamura raised one hand warily before petting it on the head; the kitten leaned into his touch before licking his palm. Kawamura laughed lightly before taking the kitten from Sakuno who was now excited, he seemed to like it. The kitten was mewing happily while seeming to smell him all over.

"I think he likes my scent." Kawamura said.

"Oh, he must be smelling the fish from all that sushi you handle at your restaurant." Sakuno said, giggling as the white furred creature continued to lick his hands. "So yeah, he is kind of homeless. I was wondering if you wanted to; maybe adopt him Kawamura-senpai."

"Adopt him, huh?" he looked down at the fuzzy little animal before he turned to her with a smile, "I think I'll take you up on that offer Ryuzaaki-chan."

"Oh, thank you so much senp-" she froze as a horrified look appeared on her face. On one of the tennis courts near the pair a tannish fuzz ball was walking straight onto the court where a game between Oishi and another tennis member was taking place. She opened her bag quickly to only see the brown kitten looking up at her before scrambling off to the courts. "Oh my god, how did he get out?" The kitten continued forward on the court oblivious to everyone else, its eyes were set on the neon green ball on the other side. It was so appealing.

Unfortunately Oishi hadn't noticed the animal strolling onto the court, he was too concentrated on the match he was playing. That is until he heard a happy meow nearby. He looked around curiously and saw a kitten on the court playing with one of the tennis balls. The confusion that initially filled his eyes was quickly replaced with panic as he noticed that his opponent had returned the ball and it was heading directly towards the little creature. Without thinking he jumped forward, using his body to protect the kitten. But by the time he got there he realized he could have easily just used his racquet to deflect-

"Ow!" Oishi cried as the ball hit him squarely in the forehead. He rubbed his head before squinting at the kitten in front of him, was he imagining this?

"Oishi-senpai!" Sakuno yelled as she finally made it on the court, she immediately went to her knees to check on his injury. "I am so sorry." she apologized, her face red.

"I'm fine, thank you Ryuzaki-chan." he smiled pleasantly before glancing back at the kitten now looking at him curiously. "Eh, is this kitten yours?"

"Well, not exactly." she picked up the little cat and was surprised when it struggled to reach Oishi. Sakuno gave him a questioning look; he just shrugged making it clear he didn't mind. As she placed the kitten on Oishi's shoulder the kitten carefully stood on its hind legs and licked the spot where he got hit. "Aw." Sakuno whispered finding the scene to be too cute. Oishi smiled as well and picked up the kitten before tenderly rubbing its head.

"You know I've always wanted a cat." Oishi said. Sakuno's eyes brightened instantly. Meanwhile, somewhere else near the courts...

"They're so cute!" Eiji exclaimed poking the black and white stripped kitten sitting on the bench. The other orange tabby curiously reached out and pawed the outstretched finger. It swatted his finger and stood up playing with it. Fuji smiled down at the two kittens sitting on the benches right outside the tennis courts before turning to Ryoma.

"Did your cat have kittens?" he questioned.

"No, they are homeless." Ryoma said plainly sipping his ponta before glancing back up, "You guys want them, they're for free." Both of the third years blinked back at each other, surprised at the sudden question.

"WAH!" Eiji cried out as the orange tabby suddenly launched out and latched onto his face. "Get this thing off me!" Fuji calmly observed his classmate rolling on the ground in panic before turning to the other kitten sitting on the bench licking his paw quietly. It might have seemed like a random occurrence but the little black and white kitten had playfully clawed his friend causing the current situation. Fuji smiled proudly before offering his hand to the adorable trouble making creature, the kitten looked at the boy as if making sure he was worthy. Finally the baby cat slowly climbed up Fuji's arm and pleasantly settled in the crook of his elbow purring in content.

"I think we will get along just fine." he declared before smiling pleasantly back at Ryoma, "Thank you Echizen-kun!"

"Hn, its nothing." The boy replied questioning his actions suddenly as he watched Fuji walk away. Ryoma's attention was then returned to Eiji who had only just managed to get the cat off his now red and severely scratched face. The red-haired boy blinked still dazed, not realizing the kitten in his hands was doing the exact same thing. Eiji then glared into the chocolate orbs of the kitten.

"This thing is a little monster!" he yelled. Ryoma raised his eyebrow at the statement.

"It's just a little jumpy and gets excited easily, a lot like some people..." Ryoma trailed off.

"Yeah, well you can forget about me keeping it!" Eiji scowled.

"Meow!"

"I'm not that easily moved."

"Meow."

"Stop being cute." Eiji's angry stance was breaking through rapidly.

"Meow!" the kitten bellowed cocking its head cutely. Eiji narrowed his eyes; Ryoma blinked looking between the two.

"Uh..."

"Dang it!" Eiji cried with a pout, "This little monster is too cute."

"What are you on?" Ryoma muttered however, he couldn't help but me amused watching the two play with each other.

"Nyeh, thanks Ochibi!" Eiji said, the orange kitty now on his head, "Are you giving a cat to everyone?"

"Hopefully." Ryoma smirked thinking back to the last person he told Sakuno to give one of the kittens to. He knew that as soon as he told her to give a kitten to Tezuka that it was a wonderful idea. Something Fuji would be mighty proud of. And the look on her face was absolutely priceless. In fact, she was probably talking to him right now. Another idea started forming in his head.

Sakuno gulped looking at the Capitan of the tennis team as he entered the locker room, he hadn't noticed her yet.

"Ah..." her voice faltered and eventually failed her as Tezuka looked up finally. Her cheeks flared with color at his gaze on her. Sure she had known Tezuka ever since he was a freshman. Sure her grandmother had been coaching him since he made the team. But that didn't stop Sakuno from being a meek, shy school girl and that certainly didn't stop Tezuka from looking any less handsome. Yes, Ryoma wanted her to die from her own shyness.

"Hello Ryuzaki-chan." he said formerly, "What can I help you with?"

"Um...I-" she was cut off as the locker room suddenly burst open and the rest of the regulars entered nosily. They looked startled at of the sight of their Capitan and the red-faced freshman girl alone in the room. Sakuno's face was burning from embarrassment with all the eyes of the team on her and she dropped her head. Tezuka gave them one sweeping look basically saying 'make any implications and you will get laps' before turning back to Sakuno.

"You wanted to tell me something?" he said. Sakuno raised her head still wide-eyed before nervously smiling. This looked bad, she thought instantly. This looks like I'm about to confess to him. She peaked at the rest of the regulars who all seemed to have the same sinister grins plastered on. Sakuno was about to race out before her eyes landed on Ryoma. He simply stared back at her raising an eyebrow as if challenging her. She froze for a moment before plucking up some much needed courage.

"Y-You see we...," she paused looking over at Ryoma, "we found some,uh... kittens the other day." Every one of the regular's faces lit up with understanding, then shock, and then wonder as to what their Capitan was going to do. Sakuno reached into her bag and pulled out the kitten, it rolled over in her arms exposing its white belly. Tezuka was momentarily taken aback, although the only people who would have been able to notice would be Fuji and Inui.

"W-Would you...um... like h-h-him?" Sakuno finally stuttered out. She shut her eyes sticking the light brown kitten in front of her, almost hoping that its adorableness would deflect any damage that might occur to her. A deathly silence filled the locker room as everyone waited anxiously for the capitan's reaction. Sakuno warily opened one eye to slowly see the third year's face. He was starring at the kitten with wide eyes as it happily mewed at him; it almost looked like he was going to smile. That is until, like a icy cold curtain had fallen, all emotion dropped from his face.

"Cat, huh?" Tezuka asked breaking the elongated silence. (A/N: I'm sorry but I had to write it like that, I burst out laughing. Watch FMA if you don't know what I'm talking about XD). He lowered his head before continuing, "That is very kind of you. Trying to help an innocent animal find a home, but I'll have to decline." With that the Capitan grabbed his tennis gear and left. Everyone watched him leave before turning to the red-faced freshman.

"Nice try, Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji said patting her shoulder for comfort.

"You almost made him smile," Fuji said smiling at her himself. Sakuno blushed at all the words kindly directed at her, "I don't know, I actually thought he was going to take it."

"Well I need to go get some milk!" Momo interjected happily.

"Cats need more than milk..." Kaidoh grunted rolling his eyes. "I don't think you're qualified to take care of another living creature."

"Says the snake boy! What are you gonna do if it scratches your couch, hiss at it?" Momo mocked before ducking, avoiding the blow Kaidoh sent at him. As the rest of the regulars tried calming the pair down Ryoma headed out the door, Sakuno right behind him the kitten still cradled in her arms. She looked down at it sadly, disappointed that she couldn't give it a home.

"Well, it looks like this one doesn't get a home yet." she sighed.

"There is still that clumsy brown one back at my house, she was playing with Karupin and I forgot to get her." Ryoma said.

"Well, my grandma freaked out over one kitten. I'm lucky she's letting me keep him. What are we gonna do with this little guy." she said scratching the white underside of the kitty. The two freshmen were suddenly interrupted when Tezuka came in front of them a stiff look on his face. They all blinked at each other. Ryoma raised one brow confidently. Tezuka narrowed his eyes coldly. Sakuno cocked her head confused. Then Tezuka turned to Sakuno who still had the brown colored kitten in her hands, he startled her when he gently took it in his own large hands.

"I will take care of the kitten Ryuzaki." he said in an official tone.

"Oh! A-Alright, but-I..." she trailed off slightly puzzled.

"I think we all know this tennis team gets distracted easily, I didn't need them getting all excited over something silly like me adopting a kitten." Tezuka explained a little too quickly. Sakuno wouldn't dare judge the Capitan and quickly nodded a smile on her face. Ryoma wasn't inclined to do the same.

"You know I think that-"

"I suggest you keep quiet Echizen, that is unless you want 100 laps every practice from now on." Tezuka cut in bluntly.

"Hai, bucho." Ryoma grinned anyway.

"I guess you are the only one left?" Ryoma said to the dark brown kitten, two large hazel eyes blinked back at him. They were sitting across from each other on his bedroom floor. Ryoma stared back letting out a large sigh, there wasn't anyone else to give a kitten to. Unless he wanted to give a cute little present to one of the rival schools, Ryoma considered the possibilities...yeah that wasn't happening. He rolled his eyes watching as the little kitten suddenly found interest in a piece of string that Karupin had been playing with. The tennis prodigy watched as the adorable little creature pawed at the string happily before promptly tripping over itself and falling in a tangled mass of its own limbs. Ryoma couldn't help but smirk and carefully lifted the kitten up and into his lap.

"Meow." it said almost sounding guilty while dropping its head. The little kitten was cute, but probably had been the most clumsy in the entire box. Sounded familiar, Ryoma thought absently stroking the soft fur behind its ear. He felt his thoughts drift off to his partner in getting all the kittens new homes unaware of the smile growing on his face. A soft purr echoed through the room and Ryoma's gaze shifted down.

"I suppose I could keep you. Karupin could always use a playmate." he muttered before placing the kitten gently back on the floor to play. The baby once again tried reaching out for the string before tripping on its own tail. Ryoma smirked bringing down the edge of his hat, "Mada mada dane."

* * *

><p>Alright, how was it? I know that Momo is fine with cats, but I was running out of ideas sorry! I want to continue writing one-shots here but I'd like to know how this one turned out first before continuing. Please, please review!<p> 


	2. Tag! You're it

Eiji wants to play tag, Kaidoh isn't convinced, Fuji has an idea. Things get a little crazy, Tag: prince of tennis style!

A/N: This won't be as cute as the first story, I tried going down the humor path. No pairings this time.

* * *

><p>"Tag, you're it!" Eiji called out poking Kaidoh. The boy paused in drinking his water bottle and looked up to see his senpai's finger on top of his bandana. Suddenly the red headed boy jumped away giggling excitedly before ending up on the other side of the court. Kaidoh blinked rapidly before deciding to ignore the past few seconds and continued to gulp down the water.<p>

"Nyeh Kaidoh!" Eiji pouted with disappointment, "You're just standing there."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I tagged you, so you have to tag someone else." Kaidoh's eyes narrowed at the cheerful reply.

"Why?" he questioned bluntly.

"Because you're it."

"So?" Kaidoh threw the bottle aside and sent Eiji a skeptical look. The acrobatic tennis player hesitated before frowning; leave it to Kaidoh to make the usually fun game into a boring conversation about technicalities.

"Nevermind," he huffed before shifting his attention to Momo who had just walked onto the court. With renewed excitement Eiji bounded over to Momo hitting him with his racquet harshly.

"Senpai!" Momo cried out rubbing his shoulder, "What was that for?"

"Tag!" Eiji laughed before running off in a back flip and glancing back at him, "You're it!"

Momo blinked at Eiji before dumbly pointing to himself, "I'm...it?"

"You do know how to play tag don't you?"

Eiji looked at him hopefully. Momo considered him for a moment before glancing back at Kaidoh who was ignoring both of them and had started swing practice. The raven haired boy grinned mischievously reaching out for a ball and racquet. "Yeah I think I have an idea." He threw the ball high in the air.

"Hey Mamushi!" Momo yelled gaining the boy's attention right as the ball he had just hit slammed into Kaidoh's forehead. "You're it!"

"Fssssh." Kaidoh managed to hiss after his initial shock, he glared at the snickering Eiji and Momo.

"Ah, what a nice twist on the game!" Eiji complimented gleefully, "Using tennis to-" he was cut off as a ball barely grazed his left cheek. Eiji, stunned, turned to Kaidoh who was smirking triumphantly back at him.

"You're it, Eiji-senpai."

* * *

><p>"I still don't understand why I had to run extra laps." Ryoma grumbled turning sharply to Fuji who was running next to him, "You're the one who made the smart-ass comment about buchou's lack of a love-"<p>

"Because." Tezuka interrupted from the side of the track without looking up, "I also heard your sly comment afterwards."

"I said 'mada mada dane'." Ryoma strained his head backwards as he and Fuji ran past their Capitan, "I always say that. Besides, how do you know I wasn't talking to Fuji-senpai!"

"Echizen." Tezuka said in a voice that meant he better shut up soon.

"I don't think I should be in trouble either." Fuji started casually. Tezuka narrowed his eyes, all too familiar with the scheming tone in his friend's voice preying for trouble. "After all what kind of world are we living in if I get punished for stating a known fact?"

"15 more laps Fuji." Tezuka automatically called out not missing the grin plastered on the third year's face. "I better hear silence from you Echizen." the Capitan followed up just as quickly.

Ryoma sighed and stiffly pulled the rim of his cap down before sprinting the rest of the distance and effectively finishing his remaining laps. He continued running past Tezuka towards the tennis courts wanting to vent through beating some poor souls in a match. But he slowed down when he got closer to the courts seeing Oishi and Kawamura staring behind the wired fence with surprised looks. Ryoma soon realized why they were so enamored with what was going on inside.

While Momo was flinging balls all over the area like a malfunctioning ball feeding machine (A/N: what are those things called...), Eiji, and Kaidoh were both running around the court dodging every ball coming close to them. Kaidoh's face couldn't be contorted in a more serious expression as he concentrated on running away from Momo's firings. On the other hand Eiji seemed filled with unbridled joy as he hoped, bounced, and swirled out of the path of any of the tennis balls. Momo had a slightly crazed look as he seemed to have forgone aiming and just rocketed the balls hoping they would hit one of the two other regulars eventually.

"What in the world..." Ryoma trailed off and stared at the scene along with the rest of the tennis club. The freshman looked at his senpai for an explanation; Oishi looked down at his gaze momentarily before having his eyes sucked back to the action.

"Don't give me that look Echizen. I have no clue what is going on either." Oishi started, "I came here and they were doing this, I told them to stop before they hurt themselves but it's like there is a sound barrier surrounding the court."

"Is this some weird game of tennis with three players?" Kawamura asked carefully.

"I believe they are playing tag." The three regulars jumped at the voice behind them before realizing it was Inui with a notebook ready in hand. While Oishi and Kawamura recovered from Inui's startling entrance, Ryoma raised his brows at what the older boy had said.

"Tag?" he inquired.

"Yes," Inui said re-adjusting his glasses, "I've been watching for quite awhile now, whenever one of them hits the other with a ball the person who got hit starts hitting balls. That and if you see carefully the two who aren't hitting the balls are a safe distance away from the other one. See, whenever Momo tries to get closer Eiji and Kaidoh move farther away."

"I don't think that's how you are supposed to play tag." Kawamura sweat dropped.

"They just twisted the rules a bit; instead of just touching someone to become it you can now hit them with a tennis ball." Inui stated, "It obviously makes the game more interesting to watch especially when you are trapped in a tennis court."

"Why haven't you stopped them yet?" Ryoma asked to no one in particular.

"I would have, if they weren't getting such a good exercise from it." Oishi explained, "Swing practice from being 'it', targeting practice from trying to hit one another, having to predict the ball's path of movement by dodging, and endurance from having to run away to dodge. I don't think I've ever seen such a impressive practice exercise before." Oishi sighed sounding slightly defeated, "And they're playing a game for fun."

Suddenly Eiji, who had been jumping back and forth over the tennis net, froze.

"TAG!" Momo shrieked pointing with a trembling hand at Eiji, "You're it!" he mocked joyfully. That joy fell flat from his face as a deadly look crossed Eiji's face. He turned and reached for his own racquet.

"Not for long." Eiji responded in a strange sing-song voice before throwing a ball in the air and aiming directly for Momo. But the black headed second year was quick to respond and opened the entrance to the court. The ball went flying out of the courts and straight into Inui's face sending him to the ground. Kaidoh, Momo, and Eiji were knocked back in reality at seeing this and finally seemed to realize the audience they had gathered around the courts.

"Wow, when did you guys get here?" Momo asked looking around with confusion while Eiji and Kaidoh raced towards Inui. The tall third year lay unmoving on the ground. No one was quite sure whether he was unconscious or not, what with the glasses.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Kaidoh grunted to his sometimes doubles partner.

"Inui!" Eiji yelped grabbing his classmate's knee dramatically, wobbling back and forth with it "I didn't mean to hit you, I'm sorry! Now wake up please!"

"Oi! Eiji, back up!" Oishi yanked the red head by the collar away from the injured regular. Inui slowly began to sit back up staring directly forward wordlessly. Eiji gulped, a little scared at a silent Inui.

"Inui you're all right, aren't you? You aren't mad, are you? Nyeh, please don't make me drink your juice!" Eiji suddenly begged, terrified at the thought. "I'll do anything!"

"Uh, Inui-senpai..." Momo finally had made his way over, tapping his racquet on his shoulder he looked cautiously at Inui, "You all right?"

"I'm fine," Inui finally replied his voice was strangely filled with a tinge of excitement. "After all I'm 'it' now, aren't I?" His glasses twinkled evilly.

* * *

><p>As Fuji rounded off his last lap he smiled pleasantly at the ticked off Tezuka. "I don't see what you're so upset about." Fuji said catching the towel his Capitan threw at him and wiping his face before continuing, "I'm the one who had to do 30 extra laps, you just stood there."<p>

"I had to waste time watching you do 30 extra laps for inappropriate behavior." He emphasized the end of the sentence before Fuji could interject with something that would surely lead to more laps and more time wasted. Tezuka then stared forward stoically, "That wasted time intercepted with practice time and the rest of the regulars are at the courts now doing god knows what, and the only way I can get them to concentrate again is if I make them do laps which of course will waste more time." Tezuka glared sharply at the smiling Fuji, "All because of your snide little comment."

"Well, this certainly turned out well." the genius stated completely satisfied and pleasantly surprised at the outcome of this whole situation, and it wasn't even over yet. "You could have more faith in the team you know; they could all be fully stretched and already starting swing practice."

"Eiji and Momoshiro are on the team." Tezuka dryly reminded as the pair made their way back to the courts.

"Was that a joke?" Fuji asked happily, "That was a wonderful joke. Though you could have sounded more sarcastic."

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Is that another joke, it's getting hard to tell." Tezuka fumed silently, now he _wanted_ to order everyone to run laps. The pair was equally surprised to see all the regulars gathered together with identical horrified faces staring at Oishi and Inui. Although they were only really starring at Inui because of the bubbling, angry red concoction in his hands.

"Oh looks like they're going through the normal practice routine by themselves," Fuji observed watching as Momo and Ryoma almost gagged from the mere aroma of the juice wafting a few feet off. Fuji seemed slightly disappointed, but perked up instantly reminding himself that there was a new and improved pitcher of Inui's juice that he could enjoy. As both the third years advanced towards the rest of the regulars they could clearly tell that whatever was about to happen was not normal.

"Alright everyone, this is an all out tag war!" Oishi called out in his most commanding voice with the most sincere look. Everyone blinked at him.

"Did he just say..." Tezuka trailed off in a whisper, no he must have misheard.

"Saa, I bet this will be fun."

"Here are the rules: When you are 'it' you have to tag someone else on the team so that they will be it. You can tag by either touching them, or hitting them with a tennis ball."

"Question," Ryoma asked blankly, "So you want us to get pelted with tennis balls? What if we get hurt?"

"Aw, scared about getting a boo-boo little guy?" Momo teased slamming his fist against the growling Ryoma's head.

"Hm, I hadn't considered that." Oishi hesitated; Tezuka took this as a chance to cut in.

"What is going on here?" He asked sourly. All the regulars turned up to stare at him, some with relief and others with disappointment.

"Here comes the killjoy." someone muttered

"Thank god you're here!" came another voice. That's when the entire tennis club, regulars and non-regulars alike, decided to voice their opinion all at the same time. Fuji talked out loud to himself to enhance the loudness of the scene.

"Everyone, be quiet" Tezuka's voice boomed silencing all other voices. He tried keeping his anger in check and turned sharply to Oishi who didn't seem quite as confident as he had a few minutes prior, "Please explain to me, Oishi, why instead of practicing I'm about to watch my team play a game of tag?"

"Because Tezuka," a voice suddenly called out, everyone turned to see Coach Ryuzaki walking towards them with a smile, "As Oishi stated before when tag is played correctly it can be a wonderful exercise that can help improve all aspects of your tennis game."

"Wait, you heard me when I said that." Oishi seemed a little creeped out, "How long have you been standing there?" She promptly ignored him.

"With that being said, I have organized for the entire team to play tag."Appearing out of nowhere was the familiar white board usually filled out with block matches. But instead it had intricate detail of how to play tag. "Yes, you may get injured but if anyone of you get injured badly enough by a tennis ball then you don't deserve a spot on the team as a regular, understand?" No one objected. "Good, everyone should probably get their racquets ready then."

"What if we hit someone with a tennis ball that isn't playing?" Eiji questioned with a outstretched hand.

"If you hit a bystander you must take a sip of Inui's juice." No one thought it was worth mentioning what would happen to the innocent and injured bystander, because frankly it didn't seem that important in the scheme of things. "Also, for some extra incentive by five'o clock whoever is 'it' gets to drink all of Inui's juice." Everyone stared warily at the drink. Inui decided to scare them further by shoving the pitcher in front of Fuji's face. Fuji didn't seem phased at all and took a long sniff. He smiled before his eyes grew wide and his smile vanished, a unnatural blue coloring his face. The rest of the regulars started panicking.

"Are you serious?" Tezuka asked deadpan to Coach Ryuzaki.

"I think it's a fantastic idea." she replied cheekily.

"Why?" Tezuka asked suspiciously. Coach Ryuzaki cackled her strange, grandma laugh causing a grim look to crawl on the capitan's face.

"I need some entertainment too you know." Tezuka's face transformed into a downcast and tired look at the statement, was everyone plotting against him?

"Alright boys," Coach Ryuzaki lifted her arm to stare at her ticking watch, "3...2...1, start!" All the regulars stared at each other, not remembering who was supposed to be it. Suddenly a dark, large shadow appeared behind them. As they all looked up they saw a ray of light shine against a pair of glasses.

* * *

><p>Kawamura raced steadily towards the back of the school knowing full well that Inui, who was still 'it', was in the other direction. He yelped when suddenly a hand reached out and grabbed him. As he was pulled to the ground he recognized the familiar cap on the person's head.<p>

"Echizen?" he asked squinting for a better look.

"Where is he?" Ryoma asked bluntly with a scary gaze.

"Inui? Don't worry; he is on the other side of the school." Ryoma let a sigh out at this before glancing back at his senpai questionably.

"What happened to your racquet?"

"Eh?" Kawmura sighed wearily at the question, "I was deflecting some of the shots that Inui was hitting at me when I ran into Momo and dropped my racquet. I didn't have time to go back and get it because Inui was advancing on the attack." Echizen nodded with sympathy, what a grave loss. He then glanced around carefully before cautiously inching towards a vending machine some yards away.

"No, its too dangerous!" Kawmura called out, but Ryoma raised his nose in the air bravely. He wanted his Ponta.

"I'm willing to make the sacrifice." Ryoma whispered with confidence sneaking towards the vending machine and whipping around at every noise he heard. As he got to the machine he reached into his pocket for money, unfortunately for him his money spilled all over the ground. Kawamura gasped with fear while Ryoma cursed immediately and rushed to collect the cash. He froze as he could feel a presence behind him, Ryoma's eyes widened before slowly turning around.

"Hello Echizen."

"Dang it Oishi-senpai." Ryoma sighed in relief before shaking his head and inserting the money into the vending machine to get his drink. "I thought for sure you were Inui."

"Ha, well I can sometimes replicate his weird aura." Oishi joked half-heartily. Ryoma shrugged at this slightly before grabbing his drink and opening it. He relished the fizzy goodness quietly before noticing that Oishi was still standing there with that half-smile on his face. He managed to barely advert his gaze and finally noticed Kawamura shaking his hands and mouthing something to him. Ryoma couldn't catch what he was saying, but he had a pretty good idea. Oishi took a step forward and Ryoma backed away casually.

"Ne, Oishi-senpai." the freshman started raising his eyebrows, his drink still inches away from his lips, "You don't seem tense at all. Aren't you afraid Inui might pop up and whack you with a tennis ball?"

"Not as afraid as you might think." Oishi replied evenly. They stared at each other for a few moments before Ryoma flung the can of Ponta in his face and raced the other direction. Oishi rummaged through his pocket to get a ball and served it quickly. Ryoma had already scurried away, but luckily for Oishi he hadn't been aiming at the super rookie at all.

"Sorry Taka-san!" Oishi cried out as he ran away from his confused classmate. Kawamura hadn't seen that coming at all, he thought he was well hidden and was sure that Echizen was the one in trouble. He sighed and slowly walked back near the tennis grounds hoping to run into someone there.

"Hey, Kawamura-senpai." Momo said walking towards him before leaning on his knees to catch his breath, "That stupid Mamushi saw I didn't have my racquet and chased me around the entire god damn school till I was so exhausted I almost gave up. Then he laughed and said he wasn't 'it', I swear next chance I get I'll pound that no good viper." Momo growled before looking around carefully. "By the way, do you know who is it?"

"Me." Kawamura answered gloomily. Momo fell over backwards and while on the ground he crawled away from Kawamura. He blinked as his senpai didn't make any attempts at movement.

"...any reason you aren't trying to tag me?" Momo perked up hopefully, "Don't tell me you want to actually drink Inui juice?"

"Its nothing like that." Kawamura said meekly, "I'm not as fast as anyone else on the team so I won't be able to tag anyone just by chasing them. And my racquet-"

"Here Taka-san." Looking up towards the voice, Kawmura was surprised to see that someone had thrown his racquet at him from the rooftop. His grip automatically tightened his eyes suddenly enflamed with firing passion.

"BUURRNNIIINGG!" Kawamura roared swinging his racquet wildly, "COME ON, TRY DODGING MY FIRERY SERVES!" Momo yelled in fear running off in the other direction as tennis balls were being flung all around him. He raced past a startled Kaidoh who soon realized why his rival was running. None of them paid attention to the figures above watching them intently.

"There is a 82% chance that no one will find us up here, brilliant Fuji." Inui complimented the genius who simply smiled. The two third years stood on top of the rooftop watching with amusement as more regulars had gotten caught in the Kawamura's range and attempted to evade his powerful serves.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? We're safe up here and we can see all the action, it's the perfect spot."

"Then you haven't been tagged yet?" Inui asked.

"Not yet." the tensai frowned leaning over to get a better look, "I didn't know Kaidoh could run that fast."

"Or scream in a fashion quite similar to a girl." Inui added on, flipping back and forth between regular's bios to update them with valuable (or blackmail worthy) information. He was so busy doing this that he didn't see a sly look slip on Fuji's face.

"Hey, Inui you didn't happen to bring some extra tennis balls with you."

"I always have extras just in case." Inui replied proudly before pausing in his writings to glance up, "Why do you ask?"

"Hm...I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Eiji just kept running, he wasn't sure where he was going or necessarily if it would help because there was a likelihood he would end up running straight into danger but he didn't bother with that. He did give a short glance behind him noticing that Momo was racing not too far from him. The boy looked too panicked himself to be 'it' though. Eiji suddenly stopped mid-sprint, Momo crashed into the red-head soon afterward.<p>

"What the hell-"

"Nyeh, Momo do you feel like someone is watching us?" Eiji asked suspiciously. Momo didn't seem bothered though looking around himself with little enthusiasm.

"It doesn't matter, I tagged Ryoma when I was it and I'm pretty sure he is too lazy to go off spying."

"I guess so..." Eiji didn't seem convinced though. Both regulars, however, didn't need any more convincing when a tennis ball shot out of nowhere flying past the pair in a blink of an eye. Without sparing a second look the two regulars raced away. However, it seemed like whoever had hit the ball was closely following them as well. They were going to eventually run out of places to go. Suddenly Eiji turned slightly with a guilty grin.

"Sorry about this Momo." Momo blinked at him before he watched his senpai stick his foot out and he felt himself tumble to the ground roughly. He looked up in horror to see Eiji race away. Cursing angrily Momo got up dusting off his jersey before freezing.

"Saa, are you alright?"

Eiji almost felt bad for tripping Momo, he frowned looking back unable to make any clear distinctions. But a picture of Inui's juice had appeared in his head and he realized that he didn't feel quite that bad. This was survival after all, Eiji duly noted finding a suitable hiding spot behind one of the school buildings. But there was still something bugging him, it still felt like someone was watching him even after Eiji had scarified his kouhai. His thoughts were cut off as a familiar voice chuckled before proceeding to say, "Mada mada dane." Eiji's vision was blurred with neon green, before ducking backwards and flipping up out of instinct. He started racing the other direction not paying attention to the slight sting on his forehead.

***XXX***

Tezuka frowned wondering where everyone had gone, he sighed finally ending up at the water fountain. Not feeling any threatening presence he took off his glasses and splashed some water in his face. It was a little demeaning that he had taken this game so...seriously. But his pride was wounded worse when he had gotten tagged. He couldn't believe he of all people had been become 'it'. Although only for a few, short moments Tezuka was not happy with having being caught hit by a ball. What was worse, he didn't even know who had tagged him. Tezuka's eyes shined with confidence, he refused to ever be labeled as 'it' again. He reached for his glasses and as the world became distinct again he noticed a figure looming on the rooftop that wasn't there before.

"Inui..." as the name slipped from his lips a tennis ball hit him straight at his chest. Tezuka twitched overcome with utter annoyance, alright everyone _was_ against him.

"There are only a few minutes left till you will end up being the one to drink my newest juice." Inui grinned before disappearing from sight. The data tennis player made his way off the rooftop and back on solid ground. He walked up to the figure leaning casually against a wall. The figure smiled pleasantly at the other third year.

"If everything went perfectly as you planned then according to my calculations..." Inui glanced over at Fuji before pointing at the empty area currently in front of them, "...3...2...1..." In that instant Eiji and Momo appeared across from each other. The raven haired boy glared at his senpai before suddenly Tezuka and Ryoma raced on the scene. Everyone widened their eyes as Oishi, Kawamura and Kaidoh each rushed looking around at everyone else startled. All the regulars glanced at each other hesitating before someone saw Oishi made a move for a tennis ball in his pocket. In a flurry of movements everyone seemed to be serving tennis balls, and in turn getting hit by even more tennis balls at the same time.

"You're it!" they all shouted at once. There was a long silence.

"Wait, what?"

"Time's up!" Everyone just stared at each in bewilderment, with the exceptions of Inui and Fuji of course, as the sound of tennis balls bouncing around were the only noises being made. Fuji was tossing one of the balls that had flown towards him in the air with a satisfied glow about him; his plan could not be going any better. Inui just kept scribbling in his notebook. It didn't take long for someone to figure out who one of the culprits was.

"Fuji." Tezuka said simply, soon everyone understood and turned to glare at the obvious criminal. Fuji waved at all of them pleasantly.

"But you couldn't have-" Oishi stopped as he saw Fuji point to Inui answering the question on the vice-capitan's mind.

"Inui-senpai!" Ryoma growled.

"It was the perfect opportunity to get some observations." he shrugged obviously not harboring any guilt for betraying his other team members. "Fuji and I both pretended to be 'it' and got everyone else thinking they were 'it' all at the same time I'll be honest there was a 97% chance this would fail and the only reason I agreed was to observe Fuji in the face of failure. Needless to say that didn't happen." Fuji beamed proudly completely missing the glint in his friend's eyes. "In fact the chance that you would all actually run into each other with only half a minute left till five was less than 2%. To put it simply this entire situation is completely illogical."

"Well that's just perfect." Momo complained throwing his racquet on the ground in frustration, "Now we don't know who actually lost."

"I guess you all should drink Inui's juice then." Fuji suggesting slipping in the final part of his plan. Once again he felt their heated glares. Fuji feigned a hurt look wondering what he did to deserve such treatment before remembering what he had just done, agreeing mentally himself that he did deserve this treatment. But their harsh gazes soon turned into frightened looks as Inui's juice bubbled loudly on cue. Gulps of fear went all around.

"Actually," Inui said pushing his glasses back up his nose, "I happen to know who is 'it'."

"But, how?"

"Remember, I've been in on this since the beginning. So I took note of who was actually 'it' and have been tracking their movements carefully. Unfortunately it gets kind of complicated." Inui said looking up to see everyone's attention on him, before looking at his notes "Well, this first started when Kawamura was 'it'. But he soon got Kaidoh, who in turn got Momo, who got Kaidoh...it goes on between these two for a quite a while." The two in question sent each other similar glares.

"Anyway Momo eventually was able to tag Echizen who then proceeded to sulk for about thirty minutes while drinking soda, purposely wasting time." Someone threw a spare tennis ball at the freshman. "Echizen was then able to tag Eiji, although Echizen thought he missed much to his annoyance. But Eiji didn't even realize he was tagged until Tezuka, who thought he was 'it' the entire time but actually wasn't, tagged him." Everyone stared blanky at this.

"Who?" Momo finally asked.

"Tezuka." Inui clarified.

"No, Eiji."

"He asked who tagged Eiji last."

"That's not what I asked."

"Ryoma."

"No, I tagged him first."

"Then who is it?"

"Oishi." Fuji chimed in unhelpfully.

"You be quite...uh, I think it was Eiji."

"I tagged myself?"

"Wait, who is the other person."

"Tezuka."

"And what did he do?"

"Wait, I'd like to clarify something." Tezuka suddenly interrupted seriously, straightening his glasses before looking up "...So I was never 'it' the entire game."

"Technically no one tagged you, so yes." Inui confirmed. Tezuka almost looked happy.

"Wait, I still don't know who is 'it'?"

"I'm getting there. So now Eiji is 'it'-"

"And this time I'm aware of it." Eiji added in uselessly.

"...yes, anyway he ends up tagging Oishi. Now this is where things get a little mixed up because Oishi shows up here, where everyone thinks they themselves are 'it'. I barely managed to catch this but Oishi was actually the first person to hit his ball. It hit Ryoma before he had served, making Echizen 'it'."

Ryoma paled instantly. "Aha! Looks like Echizen has to-"

"I'm not done yet, as soon as Ryoma became 'it' he managed to tag Kaidoh.

"So Mamushi-" Inui cleared his throat throwing Momo a look, the second year rolled his eyes.

"Obviously very motivated to not be 'i't, Kaidoh had served two balls one after the other to ensure a hit. But when he had made the second hit Echizen's tennis ball had already hit him."

"So who got hit by Kaidoh's second ball?"

"Well instead of hitting the actual target, which would have been Tezuka by my predictions, the ball smashed into someone else's tennis ball veering it off course right as everyone finished serving their balls."

"Nobody got hit then..." Kaidoh trailed off with dread.

"Nobody got hit by it." Inui repeated before looking up with a small smile, "Fuji caught it."

Everyone whipped around to look at Fuji who blinked in surprise. He looked down at the ball in his hands before his eyes widened and he dropped it. The rest of the regulars slowly crept closer to the stunned tensai with wide grins on their faces, he backed up in response. Inui popped up behind Fuji with the pitcher of the discolored potion gurgling in his hands.

"This...didn't go as planned."

* * *

><p>AN: Raise your hand if you got lost somewhere in Inui's explanation, I got lost several times. Which was kind of the point. Fuji seemed especially sadistic in this story, although in his always playful manner. Well maybe he'll learn a lesson this time...or seek for some revenge. So I was watching a commercial about little kids playing tag, which is where I got the initial idea. Then it kind of exploded into this mess of a one-shot. The part where it sounded really serious, yeah I was trying to be sarcastic but I don't know if that showed well. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Ponta

Ryoma used to think that Ponta could do anything. But over the years he found out there were things it could do there, things it couldn't do, and things that actually worked better than Ponta. Some sprinkled in Ryosaku

A/N: A completely random one-shot, forgive me. On another note I'm sorry if the title Box of Kittens is misleading, it only pertains to the first chapter. This was first intended to be a one-shot and turned into a series of one-shots. I will change the title if you guys want. But doesn't Box of Kittens sound like a metaphor, it's like a kitten is symbolic of a one-shot. You know because they're cute, usually sweet, little, and hate water. But if it's too confusing I will change it.

* * *

><p>The first time he tasted the drink Ryoma Echizen knew that it was magical. It was delicious, refreshing to his parched mouth and sweet to his deprived taste buds. Just like that he felt better.<p>

Only a few seconds ago the sun felt unbearably hot, he was panting and sweaty all over. Now this simple drink made him forget about all of that. It was inconceivable for a five year old to comprehend.

He skimmed the labeling of the can before gulping down the rest. And with the energy boost he eagerly grabbed his racquet, twisted his cap to the side, and put on a smirk ready for another match against his samurai-baka of a father.

Five year old Ryoma found out that Ponta was wonderful for solving the problem of thirst while playing tennis. In short it made you feel better.

*****XXX*****

"What happened?" Ryoma asked curiously to Ryoga who was clutching his leg in pain. The older boy wasn't too keen on letting his little cousin see something so gory; actually he had no such reservations. Being caught crying by a six-year was not something Ryoga wanted to be a part of. After running straight into the pole where he didn't see the metal sticking out, his calf pierced brutally and was now bleeding out. Ryoga winced unable to respond to his adopted brother with all the pain coursing through him.

Ryoma frowned watching his older brother; it was obvious the boy was in pain. But unlike his mother Ryoma didn't have any of the things she put on him to make the pain stop. Although now that he thought about it… with a smug smile that could only be attributed to being an Echizen the boy trotted away. He reappeared carrying a grape Ponta can; Ryoga paid him no heed trying to pull himself together to just stand up.

"This will make you feel better." Ryoma declared before pouring the drink directly on the open wound.

"F***!"

That's when Ryoma found out that Ponta, although delightfully delicious, couldn't cure physical injuries. He also learned some colorful new vocabulary.

*****XXX*****

"Ponta." Ryoma told the flight attendant easily. She blinked at him, he raised his eyebrow questionably.

"Ah, excuse me sir?"

"Ponta." Ryoma repeated levitating on the edge of annoyance; he fully splashed in when the woman wore the same clueless look. She noticed though and nodded quickly before turning to her cart and looking through the labels. She carefully poured out a drink and set it on his tray without looking at him before turning away to the next person in the aisle.

Ryoma practically glared at the amber colored drink in front of him. What was this? It sure as hell wasn't the Ponta he wanted. Although he cursed to himself silently when he realized he forgot to mention he wanted grape flavored Ponta. On the other hand that should have been obvious, why would you get a flavor other than grape. In any case she had totally BS'd what drink to give him, obviously she was incompetent.

Tentatively he picked up the cup and swirled the liquid slowly in a circle as if it were a deadly poison. He lifted up the cup and took a sip. He paused for a moment, before scarmbling for the up-chuck bag in the seat in front of him. He

Ryoma learned at that moment that he should always carry around a spare Ponta, at all times. He also learned to never trust a flight attendent, ever.

*****XXX*****

Ryoma reached for one can, and then another, and then another, and then another. He couldn't stop; he had to down the liquid as quickly as possible. He was too preoccupied with this mission to notice the locker room door open.

"Echizen?" Ryoma didn't look up as he recognized Fuji's voice; there was no time for his senpai and his sadistic jabs. He reached for two more cans.

"Do you mind me asking what you are doing?" the tensai politely questioned. The freshman ignored him. The pile of trashed cans in the corner of the room was growing larger and larger, and Ryoma couldn't care less.

Fuji watched his kouhai with growing curiosity, "Saa, Echizen. That can't be good for you."

"Mphmf." was all the boy managed to say in response before gulping down another can. After a few more moments Fuji's azure eyes opened in understanding and his lips tilted with a knowing smile.

"I see, you were the test subject for Inui's new drink."

Echizen learned that approximately 45 cans of Ponta could negate the taste of Inui Juice. He dare not find out how many it would take with the deluxe version.

*****XXX*****

If there was one thing that Ryoma had learned from his father in the subject of females, although frankly the only piece of advice that didn't make Ryoma ashamed at having Nanjirou as a father, it was that in no circumstances were you to make a girl cry. Ever.

So after watching the flying pigtails whoosh past him, and hearing the labored breathing of sobs Ryoma realized he had done something wrong. And after the initial shock at seeing the apparent hordes of people stalking him and then getting scolded by the stalkers, Ryoma thought it necessary to fix his mistake.

Although he didn't know how he would manage that. First of all he hardly made mistakes, thus making him inexperienced in the art of fixing them. And second of all he really, truly didn't say anything that would make a girl cry. He was placid, not cruel. All he did was make a simple comment, and then she cries. Really, it's either blushing or crying with that girl.

Without really meaning to Ryoma found himself in front of a vending machine. And before he could stop himself he pressed the button for his usual drink. With the Ponta can he set off to find Wobbly Hips. Maybe that was it, she was crying because of how bad she was at tennis. Well she wasn't good at it, but still…

Before he could divulge further he found her standing by herself with her head downward. He paused for a moment simply staring at her. He slowly moved towards her till he was right next to her. Ryoma placed the can in front of her.

"Want one?"

He watched her look at the can, and then at him back and forth with a tinge of amusement. She did eventually take the drink from him. Ryoma silently observed her, she already seemed to be feeling better. He had barely said anything.

Ryoma figured out that giving a girl Ponta was better than trying to talk to her, and that was how he'd approach future situations. Much later in the future Ryoma discovered just how freakin dense he was a kid.

*****XXX*****

Ryoma slowly reached the vending machines. While searching the buttons his back was pelted with drops of rain. Finally he slipped in some money and pressed one of the buttons. As soon as the cool metal of the can touched his fingers Ryoma wasted no time in opening the drink. He started chugging it immediately.

_Why hadn't they picked me?_

He forcefully pulled his cap back down, covering his face in shadows.

_Aren't I the best out of everyone else?_

He tilted the can higher.

_Why was that seaweed head picked instead?_

His grip on the metal object tightened.

_What did I do wrong?_

It took a while but Ryoma eventually pulled the drink away from his lips. He licked his lips trying to remember the taste, nothing. He stared at the can blankly.

That day Ryoma found out that not even Ponta could help heal the pain of rejection.

*****XXX*****

Before he could really comprehend what he was doing, Ryoma leaned in close enough to feel the heat from her growing blush warm his face. And just like that his focus was on the petal pink lips centimeters away from his. With little hesitation he closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers holding them in that position for a few, long seconds before pulling back.

Ryoma learned then that there was something sweeter than the grape flavored soda he adored so much. And oddly enough it had a hint of strawberry.

*****XXX*****

Tezuka took in a breath hesitantly as his fingers once again found their way to grazing his arm. He grimaced waiting for an eruption of pain, and when he didn't feel it Tezuka felt this odd sense of relief. It was a nice feeling, and the captain couldn't wait to feel it again on the tennis courts.

At this thought the usually stoic boy glanced beside him at a table filled with get well gifts. A vase brimming with flowers from his coach and her granddaughter (who also stashed a pile of delicious bentos under his bed so he could avoid eating the horrendous hospital food, he would have to personally thank her), a empty glass that had contained Inui's juice before a nurse tossed It out in the toxic waste disposal (he was having second thoughts about containing to allow his team to drink the substance, a voucher for free sushi from Kawamura, a get well card personally designed by Eiji, some balloons brought in by Oishi, a tennis ball with everyone's well wishes, and lastly (and for some reason his favorite) a picture taken by Fuji of the entire team.

Tezuka stared at the gift and allowed a small, faint smile drift on his lips. He was allowed to let his guard down because no one else was in the room, plus it was locked. While he refused to ascribe a specific feeling to the situation he did know it was pleasant. And anything pleasant was worth smiling for, albeit in private and preferably away from a certain sadistic tensai's camera.

He was about to lay back down to get some rest when his eyes caught a familiar figure behind the picture frame of the team. Tezuka frowned before reaching for it, a can of grape flavored Ponta. Written neatly on the can in sharp, black letters was: Get better Buchou

And as if the universe was collapsing into itself, Tezuka smiled for the second time in one day.

The next day Ryoma learned from a screaming nurse that recovering patients shouldn't be drinking soda in hospitals. He also learned from a security camera inside each patients' room (that was easily accessible with Inui as you senpai) that Ponta could perform miracles.

* * *

><p><em>"Your whole duty as a writer is to please and satisfy yourself, and the true writer always plays to an audience of one."<em> ~ William Strunk

And that is why I wrote this. I realize this wasn't particularly funny, or particularly touching, or particularly anything. I just really wanted to write this. While reviews of appreciation are always fantastic, I do admit that this one-shot was written to please only myself. Oh and after reading this I discovered the events aren't in order, so yeah I know. Anyway, next chapter will once again be an attempt to be funny. Would you guys rather see Haunted House with Hyotei OR How to be a Capitan? I'm thinking the former, but you guys decide. I'll update as soon as I get some reviews.

P.S(SPOILER ALERT): By the way, if you guys hadn't heard already there is apparently going to be a new prince of tennis anime that is going to be based off of the manga going on right now. I don't know how official this is, but if it's true then…FINALLY. I don't know about you but I think this anime will be epic, Yukimura vs. Sanada, Shiraishi and Akaya as doubles partners…it'll just be great. And you know Yukimura, Shiraishi, and Fuji are sharing a dorm room in the manga? God help me there needs to be a camera set up in there. Uh, sorry this was so long.


End file.
